The Darkest Cravings
by Courtney104DeNoir
Summary: Edmund went missing, and she looked for him. Lucy the Valiant was captured by the same boy who was her best friend and brother. When she finds out why he turned dark, she tries her best to stop her brother from doing something he'd regret. ED/LU bits...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, my dear readers. This a particularly dark story, so… I promise we'll get to the romance and angst sooner or later. I am usually a writer for the fandom The Little White Horse, but when I saw the movie Prince Caspian, I fell in love with Narnia all over again! I had watched the other two movies, but I really didn't care about them…**

**A quick suggestion for my fellow readers: Lucy and Edmund: Killing me Softly-By Alijandra. That is for you if you like dark stuff and most of all, PEVENCEST! If you don't like pevencest, I recommend The Horse that Stole the Boy by Rose and Psyche.**

**Also, this is a new book, and I really want it to be popular amongst the fanfictioners… Please give me good reviews! They are the stuff that keeps me going. And feel free to send my PM's to tell me what you like or what you think I could improve upon. In my last story Breathe Me, I asked my reviewers and they told me what I needed to make the story a lot better, and I gave it, and they loved it!**

**Also, I will give kudos to my first reviewer in the second chapter! I do that a lot… and I might start something that if people don't review I won't post… so if you like my book please, PLEASE review it and make me happy and (feeling in the mood to post!).**

**So, this is a super long Author's note… but I am sure you want me to stop talking. Well, writing, I suppose. Lol! Enjoy the very first, annual, super spectacular, chivalrous, and most awesome first chapter of The Darkest Cravings.**

..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*

She didn't understand why Edmund disappeared for three days in a row. She didn't understand why he'd go away and leave his family. Peter had sent out troops to look for the lost (or runaway) Just King. "Peter, let me come with you," The small girl begged him. But her older brother always had the same answer for her—"No, Lucy. You're too young."

She was tired of being treated like a mere child. Lucy was a sweet young lady at the ripe age of fourteen. Peter mounted his horse, Chesapeake, and rode off into the opaque and dark face of the forest. Lucy bit her lip. "Susan, what's happening?" She asked her sister.

The older girl pulled her close instead of replying. "It'll be okay," She murmured into the shorter girl's ear. She upturned her face to look into Susan's gentle blue eyes. "But what have we done to make Edmund run away?" Lucy sniveled.

"We mustn't worry about it at an hour like this," The great grandfather clock struck twelve o' clock midnight. "I'll tuck you into bed."

Lucy followed Susan up the staircase and into the torch lit hallway. Susan grabbed a torch and motioned the younger girl to follow her down the dark corridor until they reached her chamber. "I miss Edmund!" Lucy half whispered, half cried.

"Peter shall find him." Susan simply replied, helping Lucy into her bed. She pulled the quilts up to her chin and placed a chaste kiss on her freckled cheek.

"Good night, Lu." Susan murmured in her ear. "And no more nightmares, either. I'm getting tired of getting up." Lucy gave Susan her first smile since Edmund went missing. "Love you, Sue."

…

Lucy sat up in her bed as she heard footsteps outside of her door. Her heart began to race faster and faster. "No such luck, Sue." She heard Peter's soft voice echo. Lucy frowned and tried not to do something she'd regret. "Lucy's going crazy," Susan said. "She's never been so upset over something."

"That idiot," Peter mumbled. "He doesn't realize how much pain he's causing all of us. Having to look endlessly for him in that dark forest, Lucy crying all of the time…when he comes back, if he ever does, he'll receive a fist from his good old brother." Lucy smiled to herself. "Peter!" Susan scolded him. The older boy chuckled. "But back to reality, Sue. We've scaled the entire forest with no trace of him at all." Lucy's small smile turned to another frown. "Well, that's a matter we can worry about when the morning comes. Now off to bed, Mr. Magnificent."

When Lucy heard no stirring outside of the hall, she crept out of bed carefully. She cursed her squeaky bed frames. Lucy picked up her navy blue robe from the floor and wrapped it around herself. Carefully, she twisted the knob on her door and padded down the hallway.

Lucy was going to find her brother—no matter what the cost. She grabbed a torch nearest to her while she prepared to exit the castle. Never had the poor girl been so scared in her life to enter the forest at night. But she had the most dangerous element of nature in her hands—fire. _Fire can ward off many evil creatures,_ she thought to herself.

Across the grass, down the hill and a small jump over the creek brought her to her kismet. Gathering the courage she had (which was very little) she stepped into the forest's bounties and moved forth at a rapid pace. "Ed!" She screamed out into the misty blackness. "Ed!"

Lucy made her way deeper into the depths of the forest, trying not to think of the beasts lurking in the night for their meal. "Ed!" She called out again, her voice booming out loudly. She could hear other animals competing with her to be the loudest in the forest. Owls hooted, and cicadas screamed. And there was something else that she didn't recognize. Maybe a loon? Yes_, _Lucy thought. _It is a loon—a lunatic._

"Edmund Pevensie! Edmund the Just!" And _just_ nothing. Lucy thought she might go back. The sounds of the forest commenced to raise a few octaves. The eerie sounds prowled about in her head, clogging all airways labeled calm and peaceful. She thought as if she might burst if she didn't find soon.

Lucy was scared out of her mind, and right now her mind was only focused on one thing. That one thing being finding Edmund. She snapped out of her trance once she heard a twig snap behind her. She held her torch up towards the sound and waved it around threateningly. "I'm warning you," She growled.

But the footsteps advanced towards her, until she saw a cloaked figure emerge from the shadows. "In the name of Aslan, I demand you to tell me who you are." She held the torch up so she could see the figure's face. Muddy brown eyes looked at her from under his hooded cloak. His thin pink lips pursed as he took a step closer.

It was then that she realized who he was. It was, "Edmund!" She cried, dropping the torch. She ran to envelope him in her warm embrace, but a firm hand forced her back. "Wha-what are you doing?"

But still, her evil looking brother did not say anything back to her. "Edmund, please! Come back home. We miss you so much, and I've cried for hours upon your departure, and…"

She expected him to console her when she broke down, but he didn't. Her brother had changed. "What's wrong with you?" She sobbed. "Speak! Say something! You're going down with one hand, and I can't hold on!"

Still nothing. The girl was debating on whether or not her brother was even alive. She reached out to touch him, but he wouldn't let her. His expression was blank as he constricted her wrist. "Edmund, it hurts." His sharp fingertips pressed into her wrist like a blade piercing her skin. "Edmund, please!" She pleaded more urgently this time. But still he refused to stop. "ED, STOP!" She screamed.

The older boy's grip on her was loosened, so she had some room to squirm and thrash violently. "You…have to…come with me, Lu. I…you just have to…"

The younger girl looked up at him with confusion, and stopped struggling. "Why? What's wrong, Edmund? You're confusing me!" He tensed up when she touched his cheek with a warm finger. "Please, you can tell me anything. I'm your sister, and I love you."

Edmund's strong grip returned and pushed her through the forest. "Tell me where we're going? What's happening?"

King Edmund the Just didn't mean to torture his sweet sister like this, but she didn't know anything. She was clueless. She had no idea what he was doing to benefit her. Really, he was doing the right thing. Right?

**OOH, CLIFFY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As said in my last Author's note, I'd give kudos to my first reviewer. And thank you to JN208505! THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER! Read jn208505's stories the Clandestine Arrangement and Family is what makes the dark times light.**

**Some things I did not include in my last chapter: Ages- Lucy is 14, Edmund is 16, Susan is 18, and Peter is 19. Also, Regina Spektor's songs inspired this book. The three songs of hers were The Call (the biggest inspiration!), Fidelity, Eet, and The Calculation.**

_**A bit of The Call:**_

_**It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope. Which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word. And then that word grew louder and louder, 'til it was a battle cry. I'll come back when you call me. No need to say goodbye. **_

_**Just because everything's changing, doesn't mean it's never been this way before. All you can do is try to know who your friends are as you head off to the war. Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light. You'll come back when it's over, no need to say goodbye. You'll come back when it's over, no need to say goodbye…**_

**If you have the time, please listen to them! They are AMAZING! Also, my cup of Mountain Dew inspired me, too. Any-hoo, shall we begin?**

* * *

Chapter Two

Lucy sat in the corner of the small cabin, watching her cloaked brother move about with ease. Her bottom lip quivered uncontrollably as her brother looked at her with his piercing brown eyes. He took a deep breath and converted his eyes from his sister's beautiful face back to the parchment before him. Lucy had thought of many times of trying to escape, but it seemed as if he was watching her every move.

She carefully stood and moved towards the door. She looked back to her brother, whom she found wasn't sitting at his place at the table any longer. _Perfect, _she thought. Lucy turned around to make a run for it, when she found Edmund standing right in front of her. He forced her back with his body, and backed her up against the cold wooden wall. "Get off," She grunted, nearly being suffocated by the weight of his body.

"You're staying here." Edmund's minty breath blew into her face as he spoke. Lucy didn't realize how close his lips were to hers. She was terrified of him—he had never acted in such a way before. "I want Peter and Susan." She whimpered to him. "You always be a child." He responded huskily. "You want _Peter _and _Susan. _You want _mum _and _dad._ Want, want, want, little Lucy."

Her face reddened instantly, and she was immediately furious. Up came her knee right into Edmund's groin. He grunted loudly at the pain as he fell away from her. Lucy dashed for the door and flung it open. She was escaping! She really was!

All of the sudden she felt a searing pain in her neck. She looked back to the cabin to see Edmund's hand stretched out towards her. He was squeezing the air in his hands, but Lucy could feel it from the few yards he was away from her. Invisible fingers choked her violently, and she knew she was going to faint if she didn't get air sooner or later. Lucy clawed at the air as Edmund raised his hand (also raising her).

The younger girl opened her mouth as wide as she could as she tried to take in some oxygen. Edmund saw her fighting him desperately and debated with himself on whether or not he should let her go. Tears rolled down the girl's face as she panicked—and he finally gave in. He let her drop a few feet to the ground, as she breathed in and out quickly.

Lucy looked at Edmund. This _wasn't_ her brother. This was the work of an evil warlock. He had used magic to nearly suffocate her to death. She stared death right in the face, and they tousled with each other until Lucy overcame it by the little bit of mercy her brother had left in him.

He stretched out his hand again and used his invisible force to tug her back to the cabin. He took a hold of her dress collar and tugged her up to face him. "Never ever run, Lu." Edmund whispered to her, pain in his eyes. "Don't run from me."

Lucy was so confused. Edmund had tried to kill her, and now he wanted her to not run away from him. What was wrong with him? "Let me go!" She screamed at him, kicking at his shins and legs. She stomped on his feet, but showed no sign of soreness. "Leave me alone,"

Edmund pulled his sister inside of the cabin and locked the door behind them. Lucy wrenched herself from his grasp and ran to the bathroom. She looked at her neck, which was covered in red nail marks from her brother. She was astonished.

Surely she was just hallucinating? Lucy touched one of the scarlet spots on her neck and cringed from the sting. No, they were real all right. She departed the bathroom and confronted her brother. "Why?" She asked, showing Edmund her "war wounds". Edmund clenched his fists. "Why try to kill your own sister?"

Edmund's dark hair was falling around his eyes as he shook his head at her. "You've no clue…" He mumbled. "No, I have no clue! I have no clue why you're acting evil, mute, and aggressive. Who took you from me? I demand to know!" The girl rushed towards him to grip the collar of his white button up shirt. Edmund turned his head at her—she was so beautiful, so strong. But he had to do this.

"Edmund!" She cried in his face. "Talk to me!" Her hands shook violently as she tugged him down to her. "Tell me what this is all about."

Edmund ignored her incessant pleas and slapped her hands away. He wasn't going to cry with her like many times before, when they shared a moment. "Come with me." He said to the girl. "No," Lucy hissed at him. "Come with me," Ed repeated to her. "Leave with me."

She furrowed her eyebrows at him. "What in the name of Aslan are you talking about? Run away with you? No!" The older boy could feel himself getting hotter. "You'll understand when we get there, Lu." He said and gripped her wrist. "No, leave me be." She growled, try to tug herself back into the cabin.

Edmund paid no attention to the wriggling girl that he held onto. _She could help them._ She could help them. **She could help them.**

* * *

**A/N: Oh one more thing... I will be absent from writing my fanfictions because of my highschool cheering tryouts... I have practices Mon-Thurs and I will be getting home really late-not to mention my trip to Hershey Park and the Art Museum. :( Boo Art Museum, :) Yay Hershey Park!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, my dear readers! Thank you so much for the reviews! It really encouraged me to write more of The Darkest Cravings. I love you guys so much! Sorry about cheer tryouts…. Idk if I made it yet, so yeah….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia because I am not C.S. Lewis and I am not a dude. **

**Inspirations for this chapter:**

**-Mountain Dew soda**

**-Take Your Time by The SOS Band—(I'm into that song, not funk in general…ha!) _Baby we can do it, take your time, do it right! _Sounds so wrong. Not really sure if it's supposed to.**

**-Eet, by Regina Spektor, and Before I Knew- by Basia Bulat.**

**-My awesome reviews! I love you guys! You make me feel so proud!**

**Shoutout Time:**

**_I reward all my reviewers by giving them a shoutout! _**

**EdmundPevensie for evermore: Protect Me, Save Me, Love Me: What if during the Horse and His boy, Lucy went with Edmund and Susan. How would this affect Susan and Rabadash's relationship? How would the pevensie boys react? Rated T to be safe. **

**It is an amazing story, so read it! If you don't you're missing out:p**

**That Girl in Yellow Boots: The Rightful Heir: A little story from history that tells us how the Golden Age ended, the Silver Era arose and the rightful heir got back his throne. AU Ed/Lu they are not related .**

**Amazing, so descriptive and it immediately caught my eye. You're amazing!**

**Hope they saw it!**

**Fidelity by Regina Spektor**

**Where Have You Been by Rihanna (THE BEST EVER!)**

**Before I Knew by Basia Bulat (Little shortie song)**

**The Call by Regina Spektor**

**Yes by LMFAO**

**Sadly, I was very disappointed to find that I could not download The Call on my IPod, because you had to download the whole album, and I was like, "No way, babe." :( Still pretty mad about that.**

**So, I suppose that I should continue the story from where we left off. Read books by EdmundPevensie for evermore, That Girl in Yellow Boots, lunitadiciembre—it's my job to give a shoutout for my lovely reviewers.**

**Chapter Three:**

The gathering was quite odd. Edmund forced Lucy to the center of the circle with a firm hand. The girl glanced around at the viewers, and she saw minotaurs, hags, and other Narnians; or so she thought they were Narnians. A roaring bonfire stood before her, crackling loudly. At first she thought her brother was going to push her into the fire—it was an accurate thought, explaining all of the other mad things he'd done to her.

"Edmund…?" Her brother glanced at her for a brief second, and then looked back to his crowd. "Tonight is the night." Lucy stood in the middle of the crowd, with no clue to what was going on. The Narnians roared with satisfaction. "Edmund." She called softly, and nervously as the crowd eyed her mischievously. "They won't hurt me, will they?"

"There's no clue in what exactly they'll do." He replied dispassionately. "But…but you won't let them hurt me?" Edmund rolled his dark eyes. "Just shut _up_, Lu." The smaller girl looked to the ground in terror. _He won't let them, he won't let them…_ She thought to herself.

"We all know about the sickness," Edmund began to his crowd. "And that it is spreading very quickly. And we all know the person who can help us, even though we may not want to know." Lucy bit her lip to keep herself from crying out to her brother.

"We also know the sacrifice that the Valiant Queen and I are making." The small girl froze. "I demand to know what you are talking about!" She screamed at him loudly. Edmund stopped his speech to glare at her.

"Milord," A minotaur grumbled lowly. "You must say that she knows." The Just King held his hand up to cease his speaking. "I will speak with the Valiant Queen in privacy."

Lucy curiously followed her brother out of the gathering. "Now you can tell me what's happening."

She didn't get much to say when he slammed her small frame against the tree closest to them. "I need you to stay," He whispered urgently. "I _need_, Lu." She fought back her own tears when she saw the pain in his sharp brown eyes. Pain was something that Edmund never had.

"But why, Ed? Why torture me like this? What do you want to badly?" Lucy lifted a shaky hand up to stroke his freckled cheek softly. Her brother tensed at her touch, and reached to push it away. But he let her do it. Lucy watched him close his eyes for a brief moment as she stroked.

The younger girl never saw her brother in such a tense, stressed state. She ran her fingers down his cheek until they reached his lips. He caught her hand with his own and kissed it gingerly. Lucy's heart pounded as she prepared to do something that she knew she'd most definitely regret.

He was stressed and tired; maybe he just needed a small moment of relief. She bent forwards to kiss him sweetly on the lips. Lucy found that his lips were softer than she had expected, and she massaged his with her own. She pulled away quickly, realizing what she was doing, and was starting to feel disgusted. That is, until Edmund banged their heads together for more.

The younger girl felt the older boy's hands snake around her waist to pull her closer. His other hand tunneled through her mop of reddish brown hair. Edmund started to feel _hungry._ This was the absolute _darkest_ craving he'd ever dreamt of having—and it was with his lovable, baby sister. He parted her lips with his teeth and shot his tongue into her mouth.

But still, he wanted more. He was the greedy little boy who wanted Susan's pet rabbit, and got jealous and let it out of the cage. The greedy little boy who stole Peter's shoes that the girls loved, and drenched them in a mud puddle. The same greedy boy who wanted Lucy, who had the other boys falling at her feet, so he tortured her like this.

And now that he had her, Edmund didn't have a worry in mind. The boy with the raven hair trailed a line of fervent kisses down Lucy's neck, making her snap out of her odd trance and push him away. "We went too far," She panicked quickly, and started to pace back and forth. Edmund reached out to grab her arm and pull her back, but she escaped his attempt.

"I'm your sister." She scolded him. "And why are you acting like this? I'd love to know." Edmund rolled his eyes, regaining his annoyed mood. "Jadis is making people sick with some sort of influenza, and winter is threatening to return. She wants an offering from the Kings and Queens of Narnia. I told her that I'd give her my sword, but she still wants more."

The girl's eyes widen. "You fool! How could you not tell us about this before? Why couldn't you have warned me—"

"Because I knew that you'd refuse like the others did." Edmund replied forcefully.

"They knew? But they never told me!" She cried out.

"Ah, well, I guess you can't trust your little Peter and Susan now, can you?"

Lucy stared at him with shock. "I ought to hit you!" She screamed at him, balling her fists angrily. "Do it. Hit me, little sister. See what happens." Lucy froze at that. She did not want to see what would happen. "I'm going home." She hissed at him, determination in her voice.

"No." Edmund said and reached for her again. "Don't leave. I need your help."

"Let me go, Edmund. Please!" She begged him. But he wouldn't listen. He never does.

* * *

**A/N: Cheer tryouts are officially over, but I must endure another few months of practices and games. *Nods head slowly*. YUP, I MADE IT! YEAH BUDDY! Ok, bye:) Love my reviewers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for my wonderful reviewers! It made me so happy when I saw I had more:) **

**You guys asked for a quick update, and I shall give you one.  
Inspirations for this chapter:**

**-Bagels loaded with cream cheese**

**-Mountain Dew soda**

**-Where Have You Been by Rihanna (seems like a perfect title. Where have I been lately?)**

**-My reviewers!**

**Thanks to MCH, my latest reviewer.** **Check out this story **

**The Home Visit****HYPERLINK "/r/5333264/"****reviews**

**A visitor with a mission to a dark lifeless ship. A story about lose and rebirth I wrote after watching what happened to Todd's hive after he used the : I do not own Stargate Atlantis wish I did. The pilot is my own character.**

**Let's begin chapter four. **

Back in the center of the circle, Lucy stood with Edmund. She didn't have the guts to look at him anymore after what happened. "The Valiant Queen and I have sorted everything out, now. Tomorrow at midnight the ceremony will take place. As I, the Son of Adam, and the Just King, it is my duty to protect my fellow Narnians." Lucy shivered as they roared loudly.

She dared not say anything, for they were in such close proximity, and as soon as Edmund was angered, he'd act on her. "You all can return to your homes now." He said.

Lucy watched them with fear as she sat in the far corner, closest to the fire. She was surprised when Edmund sat down on the log next to her. "You can go home." He mumbled. The smaller girl looked at him in shock. "You're letting me go?" The older boy nodded solemnly.

"You don't want to sacrifice me to Jadis?" He just glared at her. "I've come up with a plan that won't hurt anyone." Lucy cocked her head to the side. "What is the plan?"

"JUST GO HOME, LUCY!" Edmund shouted at her all of the sudden. She stood up and brushed off her skirts. "I don't know why I even bother to care about you. Or love you." She turned away and walked away into the dark forest. Edmund sat and stared into the fire. He could help them.

No one would even notice the difference. It would be as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

She couldn't really see in the dark, but when she saw the castle lights she knew she was home. Lucy felt the adrenaline build up in her body as she pumped her legs harder and faster to reach her destination. As the girl burst through the castle doors, she screamed Peter's name loudly. She found him in the hallway pacing back and forth.

She could tell by his expression that he was extremely paranoid and worried. "For three days she's been missing... where is she?" Lucy watched him run a hand through his silky blonde hair. "Pete," She cried out breathily. The older boy's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. "Lucy!"

He ran over to her and lifted her up into his strong arms. "Where the hell were you? Susan and I were worried sick!" Lucy pulled away to look into Peter's silvery blue orbs. Her lips started to move but no sound came out. "With...with Edmund."

Peter returned her to the ground as he stared in awe. "With Edmund? Where the hell's he been, too?"

Lucy converted her eyes from her brother's handsome face down to the cold marble floors. She could feel his piercing gaze on her as she looked away in shame. "In a cabin in the woods. I have no clue where, but I think he's turned evil. He said that Jadis is returning and he wants something from us. You said no, so he took me. Then he sent me home, saying that he'd figured out something already to help solve the problem.

"He yelled at me to go home, and he said that his solution would not hurt anyone." Peter rolled his eyes. "I know it all, Lu. But the last part didn't come to mind." The girl yawned and went to hug her brother again. "I'm afraid he'll do something he'll regret."

"Lu," Peter said, his lips lingering over her forehead. "We'll find him in the morning. And now that you're here, I can finally sleep in peace." He kissed her gently on the cheek, making the girl feel her first warmth since Edmund captured her. "Now let's get you to bed."

Peter knocked her legs from beneath her and carried her away up the stairs. "Will we ever see Edmund again?" She asked him.

"Oh, I'm almost certain we will." Peter growled. "Goodnight, Pete." She said with a smile. "Goodnight, Lu. Don't run away in the middle of the night again, either." She giggled and slumped against her pillow as her brother shut the door. What would Edmund do tomorrow night at midnight? Why did he say it wouldn't hurt anyone? Why did he let her go?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is short:?**

**I'm going to Lancaster today and it's been a bit busy...soooo I'm sorry. At least it's an update! Love my reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, I'm back again with another chapter for The Darkest Cravings! I hope you like this one—it's very dark and intense. **

**Songs for this chapter:**

**-Beautiful Monster by Ne-Yo**

**-Secrets by OneRepublic**

**Thanks you, That Girl in Yellow Boots for the amazing review! I love you for reviewing! Just for the record, The Darkest Cravings is a little shorty-pie story, so it will be ending pretty soon. But I hope you all enjoyed. I also am liking the Suspian fics, so I will most likely be writing about that in my next Narnia book.**

**Inspirations for this chapter:**

**-Amish Root Beer ***Mmm!*****

**-Being home alone**

**-That Girl in Yellow Boots**

**-jn208505**

**-Pretty Woman(song)**

**Okay, so I suppose I should begin the story… it takes up too much time writing these things, I swear.**

**Chapter Five, here we come!**

* * *

It wasn't that easy to just forget midnight, and in fact it was impossible. Lucy went through a whole day trying not to think of Edmund, who was probably having a ball back in his cabin. But it was 11:30 pm that night and she couldn't possibly sleep without wondering what Edmund had planned at midnight. However, she had promised Peter earlier that she wouldn't leave the castle.

Maybe he wouldn't notice. Or maybe he'd go with her. Lucy bit her lip as she tried to think of what to do. "I need to." The small girl tossed the covers from her body and dressed in proper clothing for the chilly bite of the night. A light brown sweater-dress that reached her knees, with dark brown leggings underneath. She pulled on boots that reached the middle of her calves and then snuck from her room.

As she walked down the torch lit hallway, she realized that she needed a stronger element than fire tonight. Metal.

Her tiny dagger from Father Christmas would be no use to her tonight. She needed a real weapon. A real sword.

She crept around the hall to the kitchen where she remembered a sword sat atop the hearth as an antique. She was surprised to find the hearth still burning and an empty bottle of wine sitting on the table. She was also surprised to find Peter slumped over on the table, knocked out, and still holding his wine glass. "I knew you'd be down here, Lu." Peter said, regaining his consciousness. He was terribly drunk, and Lucy could smell it.

She reached for the antique sword on the hearth as Peter pushed his chair out from the table. "Go back to bed." He ordered, staggering towards her. "I think you're the one who should go back to bed." She hissed at him. "Edmund needs me, and he's going to do something he's going to regret if I don't stop him."

Lucy and her sword dashed out the door as Peter called the guards to stop her. She knew her brother. She knew he was an idiot.

The girl really didn't have that much experience with a sword, but she'd still do anything to try and help him.

She tried to remember where the cabin was, or the circle but she couldn't find her way around. "Edmund!" The scene was becoming familiar again.

Then she saw a light in the forest, and sprinted towards it.

Sword in hand, she hid behind a bush as she saw cloaked figures surrounding Edmund. "Jadis awaits," One hissed at him. Edmund nodded shakily as they pushed him forwards, into the forest. Lucy trailed closely behind, waiting for the right time to act.

"It won't hurt," The second cloaked figure. "Yet." They cackled at her brother's disgusted expression. When they reached their final destination, Lucy saw a giant block of ice sitting at the stone altar. The scene was playing out like she had witnessed before. "Strip him," An icy voice ordered.

Edmund let the beasts rip his shirt off with their nasty claws without any fuss. When it came to the pants, Lucy felt her heart stop. "Edmund, no!" She cried and landed the sword's blade on the first beast, knocking it down, dead. "Wait!" He cried, as the cloaked apprentices of Jadis rushed at her. "Let me handle this."

Edmund grabbed a sword and approached his sister hastily. "Please," He pleaded. "I don't want to do this to you. Go home now." Lucy raised her sword at him. "Don't do it! She'll use you like last time." The girl felt colder as the figure in the ice growled loudly.

"_The deal is made._" Jadis whispered in her ear. "_There is no turning back."_ An icy chill crept down her spine, making her shiver. "I won't let you!" She cried and swung her sword. He blocked her hit with his sword. She made a move for his arm, but he dodged it.

Lucy gritted her teeth as she fought him, but not like when they were kids playing with wooden swords. This was the real deal. She wasn't going to quit until she won. No one could shut her down this time.

She gasped loudly as Edmund knocked her sword to the ground and pressed the blade of his sword to the soft skin on her neck; the skin he kissed and caressed two nights ago.

Lucy threw her hands up, but wasn't ready to surrender. She delivered a kick to his groin, making him double over in pain. She was pleased when he dropped his sword. She pounced on him, trying to knock some sense into his head.

Edmund flipped their bodies over so that he was on top of her, fully in control. He straddled her stomach to keep her from struggling. With his hands he pinned Lucy's above her head. "I'm not letting you kill yourself!" She growled at him, and bucked furiously beneath him.

"Just give up," He said, putting his face closer to hers than ever before. "Surrender, Lu…"

Edmund closed his eyes for a second as his lips brushed softly against hers. Lucy shivered at his touch and ached to push him away, but of course she couldn't.

"I can't let you die," The younger girl whispered. "I love you." (A/N: Not like that—just brother/sister love) Edmund's breath hitched as she tugged her arms from his grasp to hug him. Lucy's eyes converted from his face to a bloody beast collapsing beside her. She pushed Edmund off of her quickly as the guards came riding into the clearing. "In the name of Aslan, I demand you to surrender or be killed."

As Lucy suspected, none of the beasts surrendered. So they were all killed, which made her exceptionally happy.

Lucy saw the block of ice on the altar, sitting and waiting for someone to do something.

"Jadis," She finally noticed and whipped her sword out. "No, Lucy!" Edmund cried, trying to take it from her. "I know what I'm doing, you idiot." She hissed, trying to dodge him.

But he took it from her quickly and brought it down beside her. When Lucy felt something trickling down her arm, she realized that Edmund had cut her open. She screamed at him in fury, pain, and hate. The cut went from her shoulder to her elbow, and thank Aslan it wasn't that deep.

Edmund's eyes burned with determination and angst. "I'll hate you forever," She growled, holding her wound. Her brother softened at her harsh words. "I see you've turned for good, and there's no change in path. I tried my best, Edmund. But of course, what can a little, naïve child do to help her dear brother besides annoy him?"

His sword dropped at her feet. And so did he.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it... I will be continuing soon:)**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OK, if you're wondering why I haven't updated in a while, the answer is because I had a slight case of writer's block… and planning my new story because I do believe I mentioned in the last chapter that this was going to be one of the last chapters.

Inspirations:

-Subway Hoagies

-Everybody Talks by Neon Trees

_It started with a whisper, and that was when I kissed her, and then she made my lips hurt. I can't even chit-chat, take me to your love shack, Mama's always got a backtrack, And everybody talks, babe!_

-A small leaf that harbored a silvery dewdrop

-The book Prince Caspian by C.S. Lewis.

-Looking up pictures of Skandar Keynes, William Moseley, and Ben Barnes! :D

Prince Caspian (the book): Which I just got from my school library and am loving it! C.S. Lewis is such a talented writer, but I do find it funny how he puts his words.

"By Jove," said Edmund. "Why, I do believe it's just over the hill!" exclaimed Lucy. "Oh, do shut up Susan," said Peter.

But there's something about it that I really like. And I never knew one of the dwarves names except Nikabrik, and I didn't like him. Funny how you know the things you don't like. And now I know Trumpkin and Trufflehunter the badger, and Glozelle, and Sopespian… And more places to set the scene like the Dancing Lawn, Beaversdam, Glasswater, Beruna, and Lantern Waste.

Chapter Six:

_His sword dropped to her feet. And so did he. _

"I'm such a fool, Lucy." But the girl just ignored him and sprung to action. She grabbed her brother's fallen sword and whirled it towards the great shard of ice on the arch and shattered it—once again, shattered it. The White Witch's face twisted into pain and agony as the keeper of her soul splintered into a thousand tiny pieces.

Peter rode into the clearing on his horse Chesapeake, his magnificent sword held up aside his head—he clearly regained his consciousness and moved out of his drunken-idiot state. "Dammit, Lucy." He whimpered and dismounted Chesapeake. "I told you about a million times not to run…" His words trailed off as his eyes trailed to her bloody wound. "…away…"

"I can explain, Peter." She said, seeing the horrible look of pain manifested on her older brother's face. "Who did this?" He asked softly at first, but she knew that his voice would soon be raising another two octaves.

"It's irrelevant, Pete—"

"WHO DID THIS?"

She looked back at Edmund, a curled into a ball in the corner of a massive tree trunk, cradling his raven haired, mental head. "I'm going to KILL him!" Peter rushed at him, but Lucy caught him with her good arm and forced him back.

"Don't, Peter. You'll most definitely only make things far worse than they already are. Besides, I can heal myself. But I left my diamond bottle of healing medication back at the castle in Beaversdam."

The older boy looked away for a brief moment to gaze at his brother, his face paled and freckle-less. His brother_ always _had freckles. His lips trembled as his brown eyes began to look cloudy—like a storm was beginning to break loose in the them.

"He was going to help bring back the White Witch to make her heal our sick people. But I knew something was wrong… so I tried to stop him, and he went mad."

For each word Lucy said, she took a step towards Edmund. "I haven't gone mad, Lu. I knew what I was doing," He moaned to her. But Lucy disregarded him and kept to her explanations. "He went mad and told everyone that we'd be making a sacrifice, (yes you know, you idiot!) and he was sacrificing me to Jadis.

"But I refused and he wouldn't listen. When he saw me again, he told me he had another plan that wouldn't hurt anyone, and went to her here in the forest at midnight tonight. He was going to sacrifice himself, and he almost was until I stopped him."

Peter's face was sickened and disgusted. He waved his younger sister on for more. "Our swords clashes and we tousled with each other, that White Witch impatient to kill our brother."

"Lucy, stop," He groaned, lifting his head and slamming it against the massive base of the tree.

"Then your guards came riding in, and killed the beasts that were brought to see the sacrifice. I was about to slash the arch when Edmund stopped me and fought me for it. He gave me this," said Lucy, gesturing to her wound.

Peter went to his brother and lifted him up, slamming him against the tree. "What's going on in your head?" Edmund bit his lip so hard that he drew blood. "It was like that beast possessed me, Peter. I couldn't help it—I couldn't help that I followed every single order of hers. I followed every thing she told me to do—I almost killed Lucy because of it, and I…I…"

It was then that Lucy realized how sorry Edmund really was. He wrenched himself from Peter's grasp to wrap his younger sister in his arms. His lips landed on her forehead as a single tear slid down his pale cheek. And him being Edmund, a brave soul, shunned the tear away coldly.

"You forgive me?" He asked her, squeezing her tighter. "My arm!" She whimpered as his arm constricted her gash. He repeated his sentence as he sheepishly unraveled himself from her.

"Of course," cried Lucy, and she knew somewhere in Narnia, Aslan was smiling widely at her. Second chances were worth the price.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! Tell me if you enjoyed this chapter, and I might continue with another chapter (Epilogue most likely.) I looked at how many people liked, favorited, viewed it, and OMG you guys are amazing! Over 1000 views already! Ai mami, you guys are so... my favorite lot:) I love you lots for liking my story! Cuz being an amateur writer, you don't really know if the professionals will enjoy yours. Anyways, I want to thank the song Raspberry Beret and my books from C.S. Lewis. And thanks jn208505 for all the help you gave me during the making of this story. She was so helpful, and I couldn't have done it with her (I know I sound like a "kiss-butt", lol).**

**I am making a Suspian fic next, and I will post that soon after The Darkest Cravings is ended.**

**Drunk!Peter, Possessive!Caspian, Gentle!Susan, Possessive!Peter, Angry!Caspian, Embarrassed!Susan, Lovable!Caspian! 8)**


End file.
